


Our Destinies

by innerglow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guardian Angel Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerglow/pseuds/innerglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is put in charge of Sam Winchester, guiding him to fulfill his true destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time WIP and the start of a verse that I've always wanted to write and finish. And is loosely inspired by this [fanvid](https://youtu.be/lgRGu0cRNVk).

The first time Castiel sees him, he doesn’t even have a name yet.

He is just a soul in his hands, handed to him by his Father.  Given unto him with the strictest of warnings: “This one is important, Castiel. I need you to take extra care of him.  He has a great destiny to fulfill.  And it will be yours, to make sure he does.”

Castiel holds this soul, this brilliantly pure soul and he feels as if he’s been handed a miracle.  “Why me?”, Castiel questions his Father.  “I am not special, maybe Michael—but not me.”

“Trust me, Castiel, this is your destiny—as much as it is his,” His Father says motioning to the ball of light and energy in his arms.  “You, out of all of your brothers, have the greatest destiny to fulfill.”

Castiel stares up at his Father with questioning eyes.  How could he be the greatest?  How could he be more important than Michael or Gabriel?  It doesn't make sense.

“The world, my greatest creation—faces dark days, Castiel.” His Father worries, pacing back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back.  “This is why he is so important.” His Father adds, passing his hand through the soul in Cas' hands.

The soul brightens with his Father’s touch and Castiel stands in awe at the mere beauty of what he holds.  “He’s so pure; he’s beautiful.” Castiel finds himself whispering, his blue eyes lit and sparkling.

“He faces many obstacles, Castiel.  His pureness of heart will be tested.”  His Father warns, brushing a hand over Castiel’s cheek adoringly.  “You as well, my son—you as well.”

Castiel questions what his Father means, but his questions fall in the empty space around him.

His Father is gone, just as fast as he came.

 

**

 

The first time Castiel sees him as flesh and bone, he feels elated.

Mary, his Mother, weeps as she reaches for him--her hands eager to touch him for the first time.  John, his Father, tucks Mary’s blonde curls behind her ear as he let’s proud tears fall from his eyes.

“He’s beautiful.” John whispers against Mary’s ear and then places a tender kiss to her forehead.

“Hi Sammy...” Mary coos as she fixes her stunningly blue eyes down upon the chubbiest cheeks she’s ever seen.

And then a high-pitched voice makes itself known in the doorway, “Is he here?”

“Dean.” John says as he meets the nurse carrying his eldest son and thanks her for watching him in the waiting room.

Dean is lit up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July as John nears Mary and Sam.  “Careful son.” John warns as he dips Dean down closer to get a good look.

Dean’s green eyes carefully examine the tiny body in his Mother’s arms.  He’s holding his breath, afraid to breathe and make the baby cry.  And then he meets Mary’s eyes and she gives him a happy smile.

“Dean--meet your Brother, Sam...” She says, tilting Sam up so the two are face to face.  “Hi Sammeh!” Dean says as he reaches for Sam’s hand and is surprised when Sam wraps his tiny fingers around his pointer finger.  “Oh, Mama-- he’s stwong!”  Mary laughs as she smiles at her sons.

John tousles Dean’s hair and then whispers in his ear about getting some ice cream, so Mom and Sammy can rest.  Dean doesn’t need any further convincing as he wriggles around in Johns arms.  “I want ‘nilla!” He announces as John presses a kiss to Mary’s head.  “We’ll be back later.” He says happily, before turning to leave--Dean still looking wide eyed at his new Brother over John’s shoulder.

A few quiet moments pass and Cas smiles at the simplicity of it.  He watches as Mary runs the back of her fingers across Sam’s smooth cheeks, tears blooming in the corners of her eyes.  Her heart swells with love and Cas can feel it filling the room with its fullness.  He smiles as he watches, a warmth inside himself radiating and if he could name it--it would be happiness.

And then the nurses are there to take Sam back to the nursery.  Mary puts up a small fight, her fingers unwilling to let go of the tiny bundle in her arms.  The nurses smile and assure her it’s just for a little while.  “Need your rest,” they chide.

Cas places his hand on Mary’s shoulder and her nerves calm immediately.  “I’ll watch over him.” Cas assures, even though she cannot see or hear him.  She smiles as she touches her golden angel necklace and Cas knows his intention has been heard.

“It is my duty to make sure he is always safe.” Cas vows as he trails softly behind the nurses.

If only he knew then, what those words really meant.

 

**

 

The first time Castiel looks into his eyes, there’s a feeling in his chest that he can’t quite describe.  It’s something swelling and soft beneath his ribs and it coaxes a smile onto his slightly chapped lips.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam looks up at him and his eyes widen with wonder, his small body jerking against the blanket that swaddles him so securely.

Cas rests his palm on Sam’s chest, feeling the slow rise and fall that means he’s alive.  His lips curl at the corners of his mouth, as the feeling soothes his insides, calms any worry he may of had and replaces it with a humming current of understanding between them.

“Ah yes, you may call me...Castiel.” Cas smiles, his chin dipping in a proper greeting.  “Pleasure to meet you, Sam Winchester.”

Wonderment looms in Sam’s little eyes.

“Yes, Sam, I am _your_ guardian.” Cas answers the question that Sam’s lips are too young to form.  His soul is curious, his eyes searching into Cas’ own.

Cas unfurls his wings and they loom over him, shadowing Sam.  The baby monitors in the nursery become static and the lights flicker as he allows Sam to take in his full appearance.

Images of a gold necklace flash into Cas’ mind and he knows instantly that it is Sam’s doing.

“That’s right.” Cas confirms.  “I am an angel.”

And then he pauses before leaning over to place his palm on Sam’s chest once again.

“ _Your angel_.” Cas whispers fondly.  "And I'm gonna keep you safe." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/a comment if you'd like to see more of this in the future!


End file.
